


baby, i'll never leave if you keep holding me this way

by xavierurban



Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cervix Penetration, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage, Intersex Omegas, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Past Fuck-or-Die, Pregnancy, Ra's knows you can catch more flies with honey, Referenced Past Rape of a Minor, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrealistic Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, Womb-Fucking, and that sometimes tenderness and care can be the strongest weapon in your arsenal, brief somnophilia, rape/noncon elements, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: When Jason first came screaming back into true awareness of his life, when he rose from those putrid green waters of his Alpha’s sacred Lazarus Pit, he was, foolishly, outraged to discover what had been done to him. To find that he had been violated in such a way, bonded to a monster of a man against his will when he had no ability to prevent it.Oh, but he had been so very wrong, misled by yet another of Bruce Wayne’s silver-tongued lies when, in fact, Ra’s was neither a beastly Alpha nor an evil, abhorrent man.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881202
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	baby, i'll never leave if you keep holding me this way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komru (Kmu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmu/gifts).



> For komru, who wanted omega!Jason with dark/creepy themes and a selection of given kinks. I hope this hits the spot! Overall, I'm quite pleased with how it turned out, but I also hope the darker/creepier tones come through well enough. Try to bear in mind that unreliable narrator tag. I had help from my betas to try and bring it all a little more to the forefront, but any failure to do that remains on me!
> 
> Speaking of… I’d like to say a huge thank you to my wonderful betas, [Zoeleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeleo/pseuds/Zoeleo), [macabrekawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii), and [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder) ♥ You all helped me to elevate this story even higher, and I am very grateful.
> 
> Please see the tags for any content warnings, but the main two are references to both past underage and past noncon sex/bonding.
> 
> Title and opening lyrics are both from Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction.

_oh, baby, look what you've done to me;  
oh, baby, you've got me tied down;  
oh, baby, i'll never leave if you keep holding me this way;_

Jason never dared to dream that he might one day have an Alpha he actually loved. A lowly street omega like himself was destined for one path and one path alone, and Jason resented it, but he also accepted it.

And then, Bruce.

For a brief moment in time, Jason thought he might meet a respectable Alpha after all, that he might experience the joys of young love and, later, the ups and downs of a mature relationship. An early death had never been a part of that plan.

And, yet, somehow…

Somehow, he still found his way here to Ra’s. Found his way to this wonderful, considerate, doting Alpha who _loved_ him. Treasured him, even.

Perhaps it was his reward for all the suffering the world had thrown at him, or perhaps it was as much a cosmic mistake as he was. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that Jason had found his very own Prince Charming. His Mr. Darcy.

His _Alpha_.

And Jason loved him with every ounce of himself.

He hadn’t always felt that way, though.

When Jason first came screaming back into true awareness of his life, when he rose from those putrid green waters of his Alpha’s sacred Lazarus Pit, he was, foolishly, outraged to discover what had been done to him. To find that he had been violated in such a way, bonded to a monster of a man against his will when he had no ability to prevent it.

Oh, but he had been so very wrong, misled by yet another of Bruce Wayne’s silver-tongued lies when, in fact, Ra’s was neither a beastly Alpha nor an evil, abhorrent man. Jason had already begun to doubt those claims early into his self-proclaimed third life, but once Ra’s presented him with the severed head of his most fearsome foe, he finally understood the truth depth of the passion his Alpha had for him and the extent of his care, of his _protection_.

This was an Alpha who would not stand to have his omega live in fear of the vile, reprehensible creature who had so brutally murdered him once before. Nor was he one whose pride would allow him to leave his omega forever unavenged, to leave himself open to the whispers of inadequacy and shamefulness that Jason’s last Alpha had. No, Ra’s al Ghul is a man who knows what he has and who will do what must be done to ensure he keeps it.

He is also a generous lover and an indulgent mate, and had Jason not been won over by Ra’s courting gift and its vow of protection, he would have been won first by the Alpha’s patience and restraint, and, later, by his… prowess.

The League's physicians had put Jason on a mild suppressant once he'd come out of the Pit, wary of what its effects might be on his vulnerable mind and body when mixed with such high levels of hormones, but it was one that would not harm Jason’s cycle too drastically. One that would dull his heats’ effects, creating a sort of pseudo-heat with none of the sheer desperation that characterises the real thing, but that would not risk damaging his cycle irreparably as some higher-grade suppressants - blockers, really - are known to do. Back then, Jason refused to even consider sharing those first pseudo-heats with his Alpha, holding out for his own reasons, and Ra's allowed it with grace.

Still, about a year into their time together, Jason allowed himself to be seduced by the man, bedding him properly for the first time under the starlight as he accompanied him on a short mission outside the sheltered walls of Nanda Parbat. It was everything Jason had expected of his “first” time; it was awkward and embarrassing, and it was also more than a little nerve-wracking as his fears and anxieties flared up, trying to take root. But it was all the things he’d once dared to hope for, too - romantic, and gentle, and undeniably pleasurable. More than anything else, Jason felt _cherished_ as Ra’s spent what seemed like hours taking him apart with his hands and his mouth before he finally pulled Jason into his lap and taught the omega how to ride him.

He knows how much it must have cost his Alpha to hand over that control to Jason, to put the ball in his court and let him move at his own pace, and it was, perhaps, the final nail in Jason’s coffin, the final push he needed to accept this wondrous man as _his_. Falling into bed together became common practice after that, but still Jason chose to withhold his heats from the Alpha, and Ra's continued to allow it without once questioning or doubting Jason’s love for him.

This is the first heat that Jason has chosen to spend with his mate. Not their first heat shared alas, but Jason knows better than to think ill of that fact now. Although he was hurt and angry in the beginning, even after Ra’s explained that he had only done what was necessary to protect him when Jason’s second heat in Talia’s care turned critical, Jason accepts it now. Respects it, really, because he owes his life to this man once more for his quick, selfless engagement in such a vulnerable moment.

As Ra’s explained - patient as ever, despite the frustration Jason was sure his stubborn refusal to trust his word must have caused the Alpha - if he hadn’t taken him then, Jason would not have survived to be baptised in the Lazarus Pit at all. That, or some unsavoury Alpha in the League’s ranks would have taken it upon themself to see him through it. Jason still wakes at night in fear of just that some days, his nightmares plagued less and less frequently with that damned clown and more often with the horrors that may have befallen him if he had been mated by a less honourable Alpha when he wasn’t himself. Just the thought that he might have ended up some brutish knothead’s empty-headed slave is enough to turn the blood in his veins to ice.

But it’s an unfounded fear, as Ra’s is always prepared to remind him. His Alpha refused to let his story end that way; after his hand was forced and their bond was created, Ra’s insisted upon using the Pit despite his daughter’s insistence that Jason’s fractured mind could be repaired naturally given enough time. As he told Jason, he simply could not bear the thought of taking further advantage of such a young, vulnerable omega.

Jason has come to know the man behind the myth of the Demon's Head now. Has come to love him wholeheartedly, and he's ready now. Ready to willingly share this highest form of intimacy with his love, to give himself over entirely to his mate.

Ready to bear his kits.

He had come off of his suppressants at the end of his last pseudo-heat, and it has been a slow form of torture ever since as he's had to make do with nothing but Ra's' - admittedly skilled - fingers and mouth, along with a plethora of toys. 

With no birth control in his system, they hadn't wanted to risk an early pregnancy halting his heat; for their first kit together, they wanted to do things right. Selfishly, Jason wanted it for himself, too, wanted to finally share a heat with his mate while he was of sound mind and genuine desire.

Waiting out a pregnancy and the time between it and his next cycle is not something he was prepared to do.

But, finally, his torture is coming to an end; his pre-heat had hit the previous afternoon, and Ra's had spent the evening clearing his schedule for the coming week as Jason stayed near to him, purring contentedly as he knelt before him, his mouth eagerly wrapped around his Alpha’s cock and his own fingers moving inside his dripping cunt while Ra's worked.

He'd woken that morning having soaked through both his underwear and the silken sheets of their bed, and still Ra's had refused to have him properly, preferring to wait until his heat had hit him in full-force. He'd had to make do with only his Alpha's deft fingers and warm tongue, crying out for more as his body tried in vain to clamp down around a knot that wasn't there. The contractions hadn't abated until Ra's fist was held tightly inside him and the now-familiar knotting haze had finally overcome him.

It had allowed the Alpha time to bathe and feed him once the haze had cleared, and then to return him to their nest to rest while awaiting the next wave. That had been two hours ago, though, and Jason has been able to feel himself growing wet again in the past quarter-hour or so, his mind addling as the next wave of his heat rapidly approaches.

Ra’s, he’s sure, must be able to smell it, but the Alpha gives no indication of it as he strokes absently through Jason’s hair, his attention fixed on the book in his other hand. Their sheets had been changed while they bathed, and so there is no passing off the scent as anything but fresh, and Jason huffs, frustrated with the lack of attention. He starts squirming after a few more minutes have passed, turning to nose into Ra’s’ neck as he drops a hand to his lap and rubs at himself through his underwear.

“Alpha,” he whines, his legs squeezing together around his own wrist, “Ra’s, please. Please, it’s time…”

The book snaps shut a moment before Ra’s sets it aside, his attention turning to the omega pressed against his side. Jason shudders when the Alpha’s hand slips down to hold the back of his neck, his thumb just brushing the claiming mark on it.

“Patience, Beloved,” he hums, sounding fond, and Jason whines again, legs squeezing together tighter. The material beneath his fingers grows damp, and he feels his cheeks heating up as the scent of slick grows stronger in the room. He watches, lips parted and eyes blown wide with lust, as Ra’s inhales deeply and suppresses a shiver. Ra’s squeezes his neck gently, fingers finding all the right points to scruff him and make Jason feel hazy and boneless; then he eases him down onto his back before letting go.

A sharp keen escapes him when his Alpha rises from their bed, but a low rumble from the man soothes him as he watches Ra's discard his robe, revealing the toned plains of his naked body and his stiffening cock. Jason’s tongue darts out to wet his lips as he stares, and he spreads his legs as he gives a beckoning call that only an omega can make. Something flashes in Ra’s gaze then, something dark and lustful, and Jason calls out to him again, feeling so, so desperate.

Ra’s rejoins him on the bed, crawling over him and pushing open the front of the silken robe he’s donned after his bath. Jason can’t help but shiver when the Alpha grazes the backs of his knuckles along the curve of one of his small breasts, whimpering as his cunt clenches around nothing in response to his own growing arousal.

“My pet,” Ra’s purrs down at him, and Jason shifts, arching up as if to display himself better, “You look simply divine.” His fingers return to Jason’s chest, his thumb brushing back and forth over one of Jason’s nipples until it’s hard, and the omega keens when Ra’s dips down to mouth at the other one, nipping at it and flicking his tongue over it before giving it a few teasing sucks. It will be another day or two before his heat-milk comes in, but the sensation still makes Jason cry out with pleasure, a hand lifting to grasp at his Alpha’s hair as he wordlessly begs him to continue.

The Alpha sucks at his breast a few moments longer, a low snarl of frustration building in his throat at the lack of pay-off, and Jason gasps as slick practically pours out of him in response to the sound. Ra’s shudders as he pulls back, his hands skating down Jason’s sides until his fingers can hook into the waistband of Jason’s underwear. He pulls them down and tosses them aside carelessly, a pleased, rumbling growl escaping him as the scent in the air thickens.

Jason squeaks, his cheeks burning when Ra’s simply dips down and pushes his face against his crotch and inhales deeply.

“Ra’s,” he whines, embarrassed, and turned on, and so very eager to get started, but his Alpha only rumbles a noise meant to soothe him before he drags his tongue up through the folds of Jason’s cunt. Jason yelps, his hands once more twisting into Ra’s hair as he lifts his hips to push himself harder against the Alpha’s mouth. Ra’s snarls, and Jason gives a low moan as hands grip tightly to his hips and hold him down.

“Please,” Jason begs, “Alpha, Ra’s, please. Please, please, please fuck me, please, I need it. I need you, please…”

Ra’s pays his pleas no mind, continuing to lick his way into Jason’s cunt as if he has all the time in the world, and Jason whimpers as he draws his legs up and bends his knees, his thighs tightening as he traps his Alpha’s head between them.

“A-ah,” he moans, his eyes squeezed shut and his head tipped back, “Al-alpha, ple-e-e-ease.”

Being on this side of Ra’s mouth is always a gift, but the desperation for _more_ caused by his heat is making it almost unbearable. Or perhaps he’s just extra-sensitive right now? Jason isn’t sure of the cause, but the effect is undeniable; every last nerve-ending feels alight with pleasure, every swipe of the Alpha’s tongue sending sharp zings of pleasure to his very core. It isn’t surprising to him, then, when he orgasms after only a few minutes, his little cock twitching and spilling against his belly as fresh slick gushes from his cunt to soak his Alpha’s mouth and cheeks.

Tears burn at his eyes as his fingers tug at Ra’s hair.

“Please,” he sobs out, “Please, Ra’s, I need you.”

Ra’s pulls back slowly, head flicking in a way that makes Jason let go of him immediately, his hands fisting into the sheets beneath him instead. Long, skillful fingers replace Ra’s tongue, and Jason whines, head tossing from side to side as he’s stretched and spread open.

“Patience, my pet,” the Alpha purrs, and Jason lifts one hand to cover his mouth in an effort to stifle himself, “And I will _ravish_ you.”

The sheer promise in his words makes Jason bite down on his knuckles to keep from moaning, his cunt clenching around the fingers inside him desperately, and Ra’s smiles indulgently down at him before he moves to take that hand away from Jason’s face. Their fingers twine as Ra’s presses his hand down into the mattress and leans forward to capture Jason’s lips with his own. The taste of his own juices on the Alpha’s lips and tongue has Jason moaning and rolling his hips, and Ra’s’ fingers work into him faster as his tongue plunders Jason’s mouth.

They’re both panting slightly when Ra’s pulls back, and Jason rolls his hips again, his eyes wide and wet and his lips trembling as he stares up at his mate.

“Please,” he breathes, punctuating the single word with another squeeze of his cunt, and Ra’s gives a low groan, his own arousal a thick musk in the air that feels like it’s overwhelming all of Jason’s senses.

“Hush, Beloved,” he finally rumbles, his fingers slipping free with an obscene, wet sound before he brings his slick-drenched fingers to his own cock and begins to stroke over it. Jason feels his eyes widen and his breathing pick up, and he shifts, making to roll over and get onto his hands and knees. But a palm against his chest stops him, and he makes an inquisitive noise as he stares up at Ra’s.

Does his Alpha not want to mount him properly the first time they have heat-sex? Or the first _real_ time, anyway. (Had he mounted him already, that hazy, barely-remembered first time? Is that why his mate sees no need for it now?)

The Alpha’s hand pets gently over his chest for a moment before it slides down to one of his thighs and gently nudges it open wider as he settles himself between Jason’s legs. He lifts Jason’s hips, letting his own thighs slide underneath as Jason’s legs are splayed around him, and Jason shivers with anticipation even as his confusion floats at the forefront of his mind.

But Ra’s would never knowingly leave him confused for long, of course he wouldn’t. He must read the uncertainty on Jason’s face, because he huffs a sigh, his expression fond beneath the arousal.

“I will mount you to your heart’s content later, omega,” Ra’s murmurs to him, and Jason whimpers as slick trickles along the walls of his cunt at the sheer promise in his Alpha’s tone, “But I wish to see you the first time.”

Jason whines at that, tears welling in his eyes, and he’s so distracted by the onslaught of _love_ he feels for his Alpha that he’s caught off-guard when Ra’s presses the head of his cock against Jason’s entrance and begins to push in. He jumps slightly, and then gives a long, drawn-out moan as Ra’s continues to sink into him, his cunt stretching to accommodate its thick girth. His moan tapers off into breathless gasps as his eyes roll back slightly, and Jason feels his cock twitching as Ra’s splits him open and fills every last inch of space inside of him.

He whimpers at the familiar pressure of Ra’s cock hitting his cervix, its length more than what Jason is physically meant to hold - but not bigger than he _can_ hold, he knows, and Jason’s gut twists with anticipation as Ra’s pulls back out, still moving so, so slowly so that Jason can feel _everything_.

“Ra’s,” he whines eventually, squirming restlessly as the Alpha continues to fuck him at such an excrucatingly slow pace, and Ra’s chuckles above him before dipping down to occupy his mouth with a kiss. Jason moans into it, his fingers curl around his mate’s shoulders, nails biting in as he holds him close and allows his mouth to be plundered. It’s only once Ra’s pulls back, leaving him kiss-dazed and drooling, that he starts to increase his pace, his hips finally snapping with the speed and force that Jason’s been craving.

Ra’s hands reach for his own, forcing Jason to let go of him so that Ra’s can pin them down above his head. He shifts to hold them both in one hand, the other snaking down Jason’s body to wrap around his tiny, omega cocklet, and Jason moans as he arches into the touch. His cock jerks eagerly, precum beading up as every stroke of Ra’s hand and every grind of his cock so deep inside him pushes him closer to the edge of pleasure.

“Alpha,” he cries out, his thighs squeezing tighter around Ra’s hips, “Oh, _oh_ , please, please, it feels so good, don’t stop, please, please.”

The Alpha above him practically growls, the grip on his wrists tightening enough that it feels like his bones are grinding together, and Jason feels his eyes roll back when the swollen bump of Ra’s growing knot catches between his folds.

“Please,” he begs again, “Yes, yes, Alpha, knot me, give me your knot, I need it, please, Ra’s, Alpha, _Ra’s_ , please!”

Ra’s growls again, a low noise that edges towards frantic as his next thrust jolts Jason’s body up the bed a few inches, and Jason gives a wanton moan in response as he clenches around him, desperate to be filled and _stay_ filled. His wrists and his cock are released abruptly, and then Ra’s hands are on his hips, holding onto him tightly enough to bruise as he thrusts forward again and drags Jason down onto his cock at the same time.

Jason screams at the clash of overwhelming pain and euphoria that encompasses him as his body gives itself over to his Alpha, as his cervix is speared open by the end of his love’s cock and the tight channel of his cunt is forced wider to take his Alpha’s knot. Tears blur his vision as he throws his head back, tossing desperately against the soft pillows beneath it even as he rolls his hips up, eager to take more, to take _everything_. His muscles tense and release as his insides seem to convulse around the intrusion, and Jason moans shamelessly as his Alpha folds over him and locks his teeth against Jason’s shoulder.

His knot swells further, and Jason squirms, his moans rising in both volume and pitch until it finally bursts and hot, virile seed floods directly into his waiting womb. His own smaller, omegan cock spills over, too, his release dripping down the short length of it as slick gushes around his Alpha’s dick where it’s buried inside him.

There’s a ringing in his ears as his lungs fight to regain control of his breathing, leaving him gasping and panting and whining as Ra’s continues to grind against him, moving his cock by the smallest fractions and keeping each and every one of Jason’s most sensitive nerves alight. The Alpha’s jaw loosens and his tongue laves over the indents left behind by his teeth, and Jason trembles beneath him, worn and overwhelmed with pleasure, and he moans again when Ra’s’ tongue plunders his mouth. He feels slow and stupid, the world gone entirely too hazy around its edges, and his efforts to kiss back are clumsy at best, but he knows that his Alpha doesn’t mind.

Those hazy edges grow darker as a second wave of his Alpha’s cum floods into him, and Jason allows the blackness to take him, exhaustion and ecstasy dragging him down into oblivion.

* * *

Jason stirs slowly, the haze of a recent knotting keeping him relaxed and pliant even as awareness tries to reach him. He becomes aware of his surroundings slowly, registering the scent of his mate first, and then the feeling of soft, silken sheets beneath him. He feels the tackiness of his own sweat against his skin, and the rough, bruising press of fingertips on his thighs. He hums in response to the low rumble that Ra’s lets out, but it turns into a sharp, keening whine as he finally registers the movement of his Alpha’s cock inside him.

_Oh._

“Ra’s,” he gasps, eyes watering as his mate draws back until it’s just the very head of his cock keeping the entrance to his womb stretched wide. It’s-

It doesn’t hurt, per se, but Jason feels… sore, he supposes. He feels sore and sensitive as Ra’s slowly slides back in, his cock sinking deep into Jason’s womb to accommodate the Alpha’s full length. He thinks, maybe, that it’s a good kind of sore, though, because the movement makes his back arch and his cock twitch, and Ra’s’ own groan makes pride and heat spark low in his gut. Ra’s begins to pull back again, every inch that withdraws feeling like it’s scraping against raw nerves, and Jason wonders if it’s just from being stretched open while they were tied or if it’s because Ra’s had continued to fuck him even in his unconsciousness.

He’s not sure it matters, really; the desperation of his heat is kicking in again as the next wave approaches, and Jason can feel the buzz under his skin demanding that he give himself over to his mate once more.

“Oh,” he gasps softly, wet eyes blinking open to look up at his mate in a daze as his mouth drops open on a moan, _“Oh,_ Ra’s, Alpha, please. _Please.”_

He isn’t even sure what he’s begging for, really, and yet he lifts his trembling legs nonetheless and winds them around Ra’s hips. His ankles cross, and he rolls his hips up at the same time that he increases the pressure with his legs, desperate to pull his Alpha in as deep as he can possibly go.

Every stroke stirs the Alpha’s cum trapped inside his womb, and Jason can feel himself going hot all over at the thought of all that fertile seed doing its job.

“Please,” he begs again, and Ra’s smiles down at him indulgently as he continues to torment him with those slow, sensual thrusts.

“Please what, my pet?” He asks, a hint of fond amusement in his tone, and Jason whines and clenches as tightly around the Alpha’s cock as he can.

“More,” he explains, “More, please, Alpha, give me more. Breed me.”

There’s a hint of growl in the back of Ra’s throat then, and Jason latches onto it greedily, rolling his hips up again as he dissolves into babbled pleas.

“Alpha, please,” he begs, “Please, please breed me, please put a kit in me, Alpha, _please_ , I want it, need it, want your kit, please, Ra’s, please let me have one, please breed me, Ra’s, please, Alpha-.”

“Don’t fret, my Beloved,” Ra’s purrs, the slightest touch of strain in his voice as he sinks those last few inches into Jason’s womb once more, “I intend to keep you with child for the rest of your days.”

Jason moans at that, a shiver running down his spine. Distantly, in the farthest recesses of his mind, a voice shouts at him to be fearful of such a statement, that the anticipation and arousal that it stirs in him is wrong, somehow.

It’s such an easy voice to ignore.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jason is exhausted, but at least the midwives had already been around to help him clean up, so he’s not exhausted _and_ disgusting when his Alpha crawls over him in the soft nest he’d been moved into with their newborn kit.

Said kit is nursing, currently, and Jason can’t stop staring at her in awe, desperate to memorize every minute detail about her. Still, he looks up when Ra’s joins them, craning up to accept the kiss he’s offered before Ra’s settles over him and rubs his cheek over the top of their kit’s head, scenting her for what must be the hundredth time since she was born a few hours earlier.

“You did beautifully, Beloved,” he praises, his voice little more than a purr, and Jason whimpers, his eyes filling with tears as he looks from his mate to his kit. Stupid hormones, always making him cry these days. Ra’s gives a low rumble, his scent exuding care and pride, and Jason lets it lull him into a relaxed state.

He jumps slightly when he feels a mouth at his other tit and blinks heavy eyes open to see Ra’s suckling alongside his kit, sharing their omega’s milk like a real pack, and tears prick at Jason’s eyes again because he never thought he would get to have this. His breath must hitch, or maybe Ra’s can just smell the salt of his tears in the air, because Ra’s pushes out a wave of calming hormones as he continues to drink, and Jason allows them to soothe him, his head dropping back down against his pillow as his mate and his kit take what they need from him.

He lets himself drift, the exhaustion of labour and the soothing presence of his packmates - his _family_ \- dragging him down, and he simply hums and spreads his legs when he feels Ra’s’ cock pressing against his slit. It’s an instinctive reaction, now more than ever; it’s a well-known fact that Alphas become exceedingly horny around their own pregnant omegas, and Ra’s had been no exception. Jason thinks they may have had more sex during the past nine months than in the rest of their time together combined.

Yet, in that time, he hadn’t once been able to actually take the Alpha’s knot, the curse of having such a well-endowed mate. He supposes they _could_ have tied, but Ra's had been too mindful of the risk of harming their then-unborn child if he were to penetrate Jason's womb - the only way he can get deep enough for his knot to fit. Jason knows that he didn’t make it easy on the Alpha, can clearly recall how he begged for it on plenty of occasions, and so he can’t blame Ra’s, now, for taking the opportunity to finally do what they’ve both been wanting to for months now.

Still, a part of him wishes that the Alpha would have waited just a bit longer, because it hurts, just a little, when Ra’s slides into him, his cunt tender and sore from earlier. There are enough pheromones weighing him down that the pain feels like an afterthought, and he moans as Ra’s fucks him. His strokes are slow and gentle as Jason’s body finally starts to catch up, the scent of slick beginning to mingle with the musk of Alpha arousal and the sweet notes of milk and kit in the air.

Ra’s gives a pleased hum, and Jason bares his neck to his mate, his little cock thickening when the Alpha leans in to nip at it, his teeth grazing over Jason’s bonding gland. He pulls back and then ducks his head down to drag his tongue over the side of their kit’s neck, and Jason shudders as their baby coos and squirms against his chest before resuming nursing.

He brings a hand up to touch the back of the kit’s head, his lips curling with a soft smile even as his back arches under the pleasure of Ra’s fucking him.

“She’s beautiful, Ra’s. Perfect,” he babbles, hips rolling desperately as he looks up at his Alpha and reaches out to stroke through his hair before lightly gripping the back of his neck and tugging. Ra’s indulges him, leaning in for a kiss, and Jason kisses him back greedily, licking into his Alpha’s mouth with a fervor he can’t entirely explain. He’s panting when Ra’s finally pulls back, and his cheeks burn at the thoughts that run through his head, but his embarrassment doesn’t stop him from meeting his mate’s eyes.

“Please,” he says, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he flutters his lashes up at the Alpha, “Let me have another. Allow me to honour you with another, Ra’s. I know you wanted an Alpha...”

Ra's' smile is unbearably indulgent as he gazes down at him, and Jason gives a low keen in response, the exhausted muscles in his cunt contracting painfully as he tries to coax his Alpha into knotting.

“Beloved, I made you a promise to never leave you without child again,” Ra's reminds him before dipping down to steal another kiss that leaves Jason breathless, “And it isn’t one I intend to break. My pet, you will have all the time in the world to give me the heirs I desire.”

The Alpha gives a sharp, forceful thrust to punctuate the promise of his final words, jolting the omega’s entire body, and Jason shouts, his cock spurting weakly and his cunt gushing as Ra's spears through the opening of his cervix and his knot pops into place inside him.

The babe on his breast whines softly in response, and Ra's lifts a hand to settle it gently on the kit's back, thumb brushing soothingly back and forth until she quiets and latches back onto Jason's nipple.

Jason squirms restlessly, tears blurring his vision as Ra's knot swells inside him for the first time in nearly a year. It makes him feel whole in a way he hadn't fully realized he'd needed, the kit in his womb having temporarily satisfied that need to be filled and bred. He’d forgotten what this felt like, though, forgotten about the sharp, stabbing pain of too-deep penetration before the knotting hormones set in and bury it under the haze of pleasure. He whimpers, his tears spilling over as he blinks, and then Ra’s’ knot bursts, semen spilling into his womb and dulling his senses.

He clenches around Ra’s’ cock as best he can, muscles contracting around his knot to milk every last drop of seed from it. Jason knows how unlikely it is that he’ll catch right away, knows he’s not likely to be ready for breeding for at least a few weeks, but it means the world to him that his Alpha is as eager for another kit as he is. That Ra’s _wants_ Jason’s kits, wants _Jason_ to be the one to carry the next generation of al Ghul warriors and leaders.

That Ra’s wants _him_ , wants him badly enough that taking him like this was the first thing he did the moment that he was able.

Jason whimpers, the tears cascading down his cheeks no longer from discomfort and pain, and he reaches for Ra’s, desperately trying to pull him closer while also being mindful of the kit caught between them.

“Ra’s,” he sobs, fingers twisting into the Alpha’s hair as he pulls him down towards him, his wet cheek brushing over the Alpha’s dry one as he scents him, and Ra’s rumbles soothingly.

“Hush, my pet,” he purrs, shifting carefully to lay across just the one side of Jason’s body without causing his knot to pull too uncomfortably, “My beautiful omega, you’ve done so well for me, hush now.”

Jason sniffles, nuzzling into Ra’s neck and nipping at his skin as his other hand moves to cradle their kit’s small body against his chest.

“Alpha,” he whimpers, and Ra’s rumbles again, the vibrations passing right through his chest and into Jason’s and making him finally go lax.

“Sleep, Beloved,” Ra’s hums as he drops a kiss to the top of Jason’s head, a command despite the gentleness of it, “You’ve had a long day.”

Jason gives another low whimper even as his eyes are closing, and he lets the Alpha’s command, and the heat of his pack wrapped around him like a comforting blanket, drag him down into the darkness of exhausted sleep.


End file.
